


lost in the city

by Cineraria



Series: let's get lost together [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Drabble is love, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Mereka dibawa oleh malam, tersesat bersama di sudut terpencil dunia.





	lost in the city

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

_{you are an idiot, but you’re my idiot}_

“Kenapa ke sini?”

“Untuk membawamu kembali.”

“Kamu menyebalkan.”

“Memang.”

“Pendek.”

“Tapi dengan begini hubungan kita jadi berumur panjang.”

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menyukaimu.”

“Itu karena kau yang memilihku.”

“Tapi kamu sungguh … menjengkelkan _._ ”

“Aku sudah memaafkanmu.”

“Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu.”

Levi menatap Mikasa lekat dan ia merasa tersesat. Di bawah sana, panorama kota meliuk di tengah kegelapan, menyambut turunnya malam. Seolah kota ini jauh lebih hidup dalam perspektif yang berbeda. Wajah lembut Mikasa yang memantulkan kerlip lampu; butir-butir cahaya jatuh di matanya. Perubahan ekspresi, bibirnya yang sejak tadi manyun, kini mengendur kembali. Walaupun senyumnya itu seperti dipaksakan, dan sedikit garing.

Mungkin, caranya mengucap kata maaf ini terlalu absurd, dan tidak biasa. Saat Levi membawa wanita ini keluar dari kamar kostnya, lalu diajak berkendara sejauh yang dia sanggup menjauhi hingar bingar kota, menepi di sudut taman yang terletak di tepi tebing.

Mereka ingin memulihkan hubungan mereka, yang sama seperti kondisi terkini, nyaris jatuh melewati tebing jurang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mempertahankannya, namun itu hanya berlaku apabila masing-masing dari mereka bersedia melepas ego dan menuruti kehendak nurani.

Levi menggeser posisi duduk, merapatkan jarak mereka, sehingga ia bisa merasakan lembutnya lengan Mikasa━yang ternyata menyimpan kekuatan melebihi yang dia bayangkan━serta lutut dan kaki bersinggungan. Mikasa tidak menolak ‘kedekatan’ mereka. Ini seperti cara saling membuka diri kembali.

Dan setelah Levi membiarkan Mikasa menumpahkan seluruh emosi dengan mengeluarkan umpatan padanya, ia hanya ingin dimaafkan oleh Mikasa. Sebab ia tak pernah merendahkan harga diri━selain pada Mikasa dan hanya untuk Mikasa. Ia rela dicela habis-habisan, kalau dengan demikian membantu perasaannya menjadi jadi lebih baik.

“Ya. Mikasa, sesukamu saja lah.”

Detik ketika Levi melihat setitik air mata jatuh di pipi putih itu━air mata yang terlalu bening hingga seakan Levi melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana━ia meraih bahu Mikasa, mengusap kepala dan merengkuhnya. Wajah Mikasa terkubur di dadanya.

“Tapi, kamu satu-satunya milikku _━_ _my lovely idiot_.” 

Mikasa berbisik parau, ketika akhirnya ‘cacian’ ditutup dengan satu kalimat pemungkas. Menghapus keresahan lelakinya, bahwa ia tak akan kehilangan Mikasa lagi.

Levi terkekeh pelan. Ia mencium dahi Mikasa dengan seluruh perasaan. Kemudian, mengacak rambut perempuan itu, yang lekas mengangkat wajah dan menyeka air mata. Mereka bersitatap, melanjutkan percakapan tanpa kata-kata. Levi akan selalu ada di sisinya, sebagai tempat bersandar, sebab mereka saling membutuhkan. Mikasa tertawa, dan Levi menangkap tawanya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir. Mereka dibawa oleh malam, tersesat bersama di sudut terpencil dunia.


End file.
